


It's A Wonderful Ed

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Look-Alikes, Angels, Attraction, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Guardian Angels, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Possible Character Death, Poverty, Questioning, Sadness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: When Eddy decides that his friends are far better off never having met him, a strange visitor who resembles a certain someone he knows comes to show him the consequences of such a future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that started as a silly scenario drabble. But then it became so much more. Three parts, one deleted scene, one scrapped concept and a possible epilogue later... We have this story! 
> 
> Now yes, it's heavily based on "It's A Wonderful Life", but does have at least an element of "A Christmas Carol". But I did want to divert it just a little, but with a few obvious shout-outs. Even so, I took a lot of liberties and it also doesn't take place on Christmas. Nonetheless, I hope you guys will enjoy it! :)

Snow fell all around on this dark winter’s night. The entire cul-de-sac was engulfed with snow; nearly everything buried beneath its white surface. Usually, this kind of sight was cheerful, even magical, as you sat in your home and observed the falling flakes from your window.

But on this night, no such feeling even occurred to Eddy’s mind as he stared listlessly out his living room window. Dread and guilt continued to fill his mind, his gut coiled, and his heart felt heavy.

His eyes wandered about the neighbourhood, eventually settling on Edd’s house, and right to his bedroom window. Although unsure of what was going on, he could see Edd moving about his brightly lit room. It was a calm, quiet Friday night, so he was likely getting his homework or studying done ahead of time.

Eddy felt his gut seize, then turned away from the window and headed to his room. Even though it had been months since last summer, during that journey to his brother’s place, it still remained fresh in his mind. An experience he would never forget for the rest of his life.

Sighing heavily, he reached his room and headed over to his bed. The more he thought back to it, to _everything_ that had happened, Eddy felt his heart grow heavier. He looked around his room, then fell back on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

Many questions ran through his mind, as they had been for the past few months now. He wondered all the what ifs, a lot of alternate scenarios, and everything in between. But most of all, Eddy wondered, _why_.

Why were Ed and Edd still his friends? Why did they ever put up with him? He could understand, no matter how much they reassured him. How did they not see that they deserved so much better? Did they not realize they didn’t need him? Sure, he could admit (at least to himself) that he needed them so much. That was for sure.

But did Ed and Edd really need him? Eddy failed to see how they did.

Sighing, Eddy grabbed for a pillow and hugged it. Of course they didn’t need him. Edd especially could have flourished beautifully with all of his knowledge and incredible inventions. He had a world of endless opportunities at the tips of his fingers. Of course he had terrible parents, but there was a chance he could escape from it. He would manage, right?

Still, Eddy knew how horrid life would have been if he’d never met Edd. Ever since that fateful day so many years ago, Edd had been an incredible presence and blessing in his life. Through everything they’d been through together, he could never truly want to give that up.

But he would have to at some point.

Then there was Ed. What a bright, funny, and immensely creative guy he was. Sure he had his quirks and various eccentricities, but that was what made him Ed. He was the kind of friend you could always count on to be there for you, make you laugh, make you smile, and never give up on you. But Eddy knew that Ed would be far better off if he did.

Holding Ed back from his full potential wasn’t helping. Ed could have been so much more if he had a chance to be his own person, away from Eddy’s looming shadow. Eddy trembled, squeezing his pillow a bit. All those times he’d taken advantage of Ed’s loyalty, treated him like he was stupid, how and why had he let himself get away with that? Bro or no Bro, Eddy wanted to kick himself for it.

Ed and Edd deserved far better friends than him.

Beginning to sniffle, Eddy rolled onto his side and clutched the pillow tighter, trembling a little. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking of better thoughts, but to no avail. Was there really no more hiding from the truth? Was it inevitable?

Eddy exhaled, relaxing his hold a bit, “No way I can do this. Ed, Double D… they woulda been better off if they never met me.”

After a few moments of processing what he’d said, Eddy relaxed a little. His heart stung immensely, but it was the truth. All he had to do now was figure out what to even do. This couldn’t go on.

As Eddy continued to lie there, further lost in his thoughts, feeling his eyelids grow heavy, it wasn’t long before he succumbed to slumber. Harrowing as it felt to think of losing his friends, he never felt more relaxed.

* * *

A soft voice was calling to him. Eddy could just about hear the voice calling his name, gently coaxing him awake. He felt warm, if a bit confused, and like he was floating. Still, he awoke and opened his eyes. He was still in his room but it was far brighter than earlier. Was it already morning? It couldn’t have been. He’d only closed his eyes a few minutes ago! Or at least that’s how it felt.

Eddy sat up with a start, panting a little and looking toward his window. No, it was still dark outside. So where was the light coming from? He never slept with lights on. Something didn’t feel right.

“Greetings, Eddy,” came Edd’s soft, warm voice from next to him.

Wide-eyed, Eddy jerked around and came to see Edd standing next to his bed. More surprisingly was the fact he was dressed as an angel. But his getup was a real white gown, coupled with very realistic wings, and a golden halo above his head. Nothing about it looked cheap or hastily put together with common household items. In fact, Eddy couldn’t see any wires of any sort that would be holding the halo or wings against him. Even the wings had real feathers, looking every bit as real.

Even stranger, there was a strange light surrounding and radiating off him. It was, despite the questions, incredibly beautiful. Eddy couldn’t recall a time he had ever seen his best friend look so _breathtaking_.

Though Eddy attempted not delving into that further recess of his mind, he couldn’t deny just how beautiful he looked in this moment.

“D-Double D?” Eddy stammered, unable to even try averting his gaze. “What’s, uh, what’s with that getup?”

Edd gave a smile and giggled, “I’m not your friend Double D, Eddy. I am the Angel of Guidance.”

“What!?” Eddy gaped, now standing up from his bed, “That’s impossible! Course you’re Double D! C’mon Sockhead, the jig’s up! I don’t know why ya came in here pretendin’ to be some angel, but it ain’t gonna work!”

Once more, Edd giggled and smiled more. “It’s true that I do indeed look like your friend, as well as perhaps sound like him. But you see, Eddy, as the Angel of Guidance, it’s our duty to ensure relaxation and security in those we visit. It allows the individual to feel more at ease about facing personal truths.”

“Yeah, right!” Eddy rolled his eyes at this. “You’re a real riot, Sockhead! Are you really expectin’ me to fall for this?”

Exhaling, Edd the angel came forward and touched his shoulder gently. In doing so, Eddy’s vision was suddenly filled with a bright light. Yet it didn’t hurt to look at it. As the light cleared, all Eddy could see were individuals dressed in white robes, with halos and bright wings. All looking like men and women of various types.

They, along with himself, were standing in a beautiful room, much like a ballroom. It had a warm, inviting atmosphere, even if the windows didn’t reveal anything more than a bright light. Eddy blinked a few times, took a few steps, and could see that whatever this was, it wasn’t looking at something on a screen.

“You see, Eddy… we angels take on the form of humans so as to appear approachable to the individuals we visit,” Edd’s voice filled his ears. “Our true forms are that of which humans cannot comprehend. Were you to see I or any other in our true form… Surely you’d be terrified.”

Eddy blinked and looked around some more, seeing more of the angels pouring into the room. A few smiled at him, with many of them looking like people he knew. Family, friends, peers from school, teachers, and the like. He even spotted an angel that looked like Ed. Though he was standing straight, looking prim and proper, so unlike Ed overall.

“However, our goal isn’t to terrify. We hold nothing but love and admiration for humans,” Edd’s voice continued. “Would you say that you believe me now?”

“I-uh… yeah?” Eddy squeaked. “It’s gotta be real, no way Double D could do this!”

A giggle was heard, then Eddy found himself in his bedroom once again. The angel, still looking like Edd, even to wearing his hat just smiled at him.

“So, now you can see. I’m not truly your friend Double D. I simply took on the form most pleasing to you,” he said softly.

At that implication, Eddy felt his cheeks burn and his entire being tensed up. He then managed to shake his head rapidly. “That ain’t right! Double D’s my best friend! It ain’t like-”

“You’ve been questioning your feelings for quite some time,” Angel Edd finished for him, giggling. “You’re free to deny it, Eddy. That’s your prerogative. But I’ll have you know that as an angel, I know far more than you might realize.”

“I ain’t questioning things!” Eddy protested, feeling that nagging voice in the back of his mind start to poke through. “I kinda feel weird around him, but it ain’t like that! Besides, Nazz is way cuter!”

“Really? I don’t recall having created a dispute,” Angel Edd tilted his head. He then waved it off, “Regardless, the reason I’m here is because you expressed a thought. You believe that your friends, namely Ed and Double D, would be far better off if they never met you?”

Eddy blinked, unsure if he was relieved for the change in subject. Had his thoughts truly summoned an angel? This was weird. Too weird. “Wait, how do you know that?!”

“As I stated, we angels know very much about the world,” Angel Edd said with a warm smile. “And I, as the Angel of Guidance, am here to show you that knowledge. Come with me, Eddy.”

He then smiled, holding a hand out to him.

Eddy hesitated, looking from the angel’s hand to his face. Of course, he wore Edd’s sweet, encouraging smile, which was hard not to get drawn into. Try as he may to remind himself that this _wasn’t_ Edd, it was becoming futile.

“What are you gonna show me?” Eddy managed to ask.

“I will show you precisely what will have happened to your friends if they never met you,” Angel Edd stated, his voice soft.

Eddy blinked, realizing what this meant, “But, that’s a good thing! I’m gonna be able to see how better off they’d be!”

Angel Edd’s smile just barely wavered, “Well, perhaps we should take a look and you can see for yourself.”

Feeling convinced, at least a little, Eddy reached over and took the angel’s hand. In doing so, there was a bright light flashing all around them, before it faded. As Eddy regained himself and his vision, he came to see that he was in Ed’s basement bedroom. For a moment, Eddy felt confused, and was about to speak up.

Only to then see a mouse running across the floor. This being because of a half-eaten bag of chips laying on the floor. But that wasn’t the anomaly. The _entire floor_ was littered with all kinds of garbage, used food, discarded items, and the like. It was hard to even see even a smidgen of the floor. There was all kinds of food and other nondescript substances along the walls, either as a mess or in some kind of artistic rendition.

“What the heck?!” Eddy took a step backward, before turning around and looking into the closet.

The closet was just as bad. It was stuffed to the brim with all kinds of garbage, drawing paraphernalia, and even objects covered in _mold_. Eddy took a step away, wide-eyed and feeling as though he would puke. He looked around the room in horror, then came upon his longtime best friend.

Eddy wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or feel horrified.

Ed was sitting alone on his recliner, eating out of a Chinese food take-out box, and looking very tired. Even worse, was the fact that he looked more like he hadn’t showered in _years_. His hair had grown out into what looked more like a rat’s nest, his clothes were filthy, and even his skin looked more like it was covered in dirt. He had even gained noticeable weight around certain areas of his body.

Even worse, was just how listless and tired Ed looked. Eddy couldn’t even believe what he was seeing. How was it possible for Ed, even on his worst days, to look like this? It was incredibly alien.

A sinking feeling entered his gut as Eddy carefully approached his friend. It was hard not to step in the garbage, but somehow it didn't seem to be a problem. Eddy just stepped along and came within a couple of feet of Ed’s chair.

“Ed! What happened to ya? Are you okay?!” Eddy cried, reaching toward him, “Ed, snap out of it! This isn’t like ya!”

But as he tried to touch Ed, or even his chair, Eddy was horrified to find that he couldn’t touch anything. His hands went right _through_ the chair. Even attempting to touch Ed’s leg, the closest part of his body to him, wasn’t helping. Eddy yelped and kept trying, but to no avail.

“What’s goin’ on?! Why’re my hands goin’ through everything?! And why’s Lumpy just sitting there?! Can’t he hear me?!” Eddy cried.

The glow of Angel Edd’s light came closer, “You’re not physically a part of this world, Eddy. No one can see or hear you.”

“What?! That’s stupid!” Eddy yelled as he looked between the angel and Ed. “How the heck am I gonna help him if he can’t see or hear me?!”

Angel Edd shook his head, “I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do. You are merely an observer.”

Dread stabbed at Eddy’s gut as he looked back at Ed. What were once bright and cheerful brown eyes were now dull and void of emotion. Not a smile to be seen on his face. He was as resigned as an old man would be.

No. This wasn’t right.

“What happened to you, Ed?” Eddy managed to say, despite knowing his friend couldn’t hear.

“ED!” Sarah screeched from upstairs. “CLEAN YOUR ROOM BEFORE MOM GETS HOME!”

Ed barely even turned his head, “Whatever.”

Eddy cringed and felt a shiver run up his spine. How was it possible for Ed to sound so _defeated_?

“I MEAN IT, ED! I’M GONNA TELL MOM IF YOU DON’T! SHE’S GOING TO PUNISH YOU!” Sarah yelled.

Not even responding, Ed just tossed the remains of the Chinese take-out box somewhere on the floor. “Like I care anymore.”

Wide-eyed, Eddy could feel his gut seize and more goosebumps on his skin. He trembled and took a step back. If he hadn’t felt his heart shatter before, it definitely did now. All he could do was stare and take it in.

“Jeez, Ed… what happened to ya? This ain’t like you,” Eddy lamented, having to clutch his chest as if he had heartburn.

“This, I’m afraid, is Ed’s fate were if you two never met,” Angel Edd said softly.

Yet, as he pondered, there was still one question burning at the back of his mind. He looked at Angel Edd, who seemed to be regarding him expectantly.

“Listen, uh, Angel… What’s gonna happen to Double D? He’s gonna be fine, right? I mean, he’s smart and got all that cool stuff he makes!” Eddy asked nervously. “I mean, Ed I kinda understand now, but no way Double D needs me!”

Angel Edd held his hand out once again, “Why don’t we go and see?”

Like always, the bright light surrounded them the moment Eddy touched his hand. Once the light cleared, Eddy came to find that he was now in Edd’s bedroom. Strangely enough, though it looked more or less the same as he remembered, there was something different. Whatever the reason, it just felt so odd.

Nonetheless, Edd was sitting at the drafting table that served as his desk, with many papers strewn about. He looked harried and troubled, yet there was a melancholy in his usually vibrant green eyes. All kinds of papers detailing plans, spreadsheets, homework, and other such things were what he seemed to be working on.

“Oh dear… I’m never going to be able to finish these in time!” Edd whimpered, trembling a bit in his seat. “This is preposterous!”

Eddy watched him for a few moments, then snorted. “What’s so different about him? He’s always like this!”

Angel Edd merely said, “Give it time.”

Rolling his eyes, Eddy looked around the room some more. Everything was still labeled, in its usual place, and was laid out the same. At least, until he saw that there were no posters on the wall. No kind of memorabilia of any sort. His drawer that was once filled with Legos was now labeled as _**Notebooks**_ **.** Eddy dared look over into his closet, finding more and more practical items. Nothing of any sort that seemed to indulge in hobbies. All he found was a microscope and a chemistry set. Both of which were unopened and collecting dust.

Eddy frowned, the unease creeping back in.

Going around the room some more, checking everywhere he could, Eddy was hard-pressed to find _anything_ interesting. All of the items in the room were practical. None of Edd’s science projects, planetary mobile, models of buildings or bridges, were anywhere to be seen. Where were all of his hobby items? Edd dabbled in many things, didn’t he? But why was there nothing of the sort?

“This ain’t right! Double D always has some nerdy stuff!” Eddy exclaimed with a huff. “Heck, sometimes he’s got some… blueprint stuff for new inventions!”

Angel Edd looked at him ruefully, “I’m afraid Double D has very little time for self-indulgence.”

“What?! But that’s stupid!” Eddy cried, shaking his head. “He might have his head buried in books all the time, but it ain’t like he doesn’t have fun! He likes doing all those science-y experiments, building stuff, and studying things! Sure it’s all smart kid stuff, but he loves doin’ all that! It makes him happy! His smile gets all wide and his eyes are like Christmas lights!”

“Indeed, which is the Double D you know. But the thing is, if he never met you… Do you really think he would have the time for any of it?” Angel Edd said, shaking his head.

Eddy gaped, then looked at Edd worriedly.

“If mother and father find this unfinished, there’s no telling what they may do! I-I can’t let this happen! I CAN’T!” Edd wailed, tears spilling in his eyes. “I need to relax-no! I can’t think this way! Mother and Father will be very unhappy if they come home to find me not working!”

Though Eddy didn’t want to, he had a feeling he had to. Quickly, he left the room and went downstairs. Sure enough, many of the available surfaces and wall space were covered with sticky notes. Eddy felt the dread build in his gut, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking.

Before him, a few of the sticky notes read:

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**Don’t forget to finish our tax returns.** _

_**-Mom** _

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**Your second place winning in the science fair** _

_**was unacceptable. Do not shame us like that again.** _

_**-Dad** _

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**Fold all of the towels in a triangular pattern.** _

_**-Mom** _

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**If your grades are not maintained, we will take your privileges away once more. Do not make us do it again.** _

_**-Dad** _

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**Please finish the laundry. You forgot this morning’s laundry.** _

_**-Mom** _

 

Eddy couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Although they seemed to be the way he’d remembered them, something about the notes felt so off. He went into the kitchen, finding more and more, his heart sank. Daring to explore further, he went closer to the fridge, finding several there. But one in particular caught his eye.

 

_**Dear Mother and Father,** _

_**Would it be possible to have dinner together this evening?** _

_**Love, Eddward** _

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**Absolutely not. Your mother and I are far too busy.** _

_**-Dad** _

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**Perhaps another night. You have much to do before we can consider such a thing.** _

_**-Mom** _

 

_**Dear Mother and Father,** _

_**I have finished all of my daily chores and I have started on next week’s homework. Everything has gone very well!** _

_**-Love Eddward** _

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**Except that you forgot to pick up the dry-cleaning, polished the garage door, and especially forgot to sort out my ties.** _

_**-Dad** _

 

_**Dear Eddward,** _

_**If you are going to waste our time with half-finished work, there**_ _ **will**_ _**be consequences. Don’t forget your lunch again.**_

_**-Mom**_

 

Eddy felt his heart shatter and his entire body want to explode. He clenched his fists and growled angrily. “What the hell is with his stupid parents?! They’re acting like… like… I don’t know! They’re being so cruel to him!”

A sigh escaped Angel Edd as he came to stand next to him, “I’m certain you know of the dodgeball incident from many years ago?”

“Of course!” Eddy nodded, “Double D told us about it when we were tryin’ to find my brother’s place! It was-jeez, it hurt! I don’t think I wanted to hug him more than I did before! And don’t tell anyone I said that!”

“Duly noted,” Angel Edd chuckled, but grew serious once more. “You see, Eddy, his parents.... haven’t handled the situation as well as a parent should. Much as many of our mistakes, they loom above our heads like inevitable storm clouds. For Double D, the incident continues to plague him. Yet, his parents never seem to bring the silver lining upon him.”

“They’re STILL holding it over his head?! That’s stupid! He was just a kid that got all pushed too far!” Eddy yelled, feeling tears stinging in his eyes. “I wasn’t there but I forgave him!”

Angel Edd nodded, “Indeed you and Ed showed him nothing but compassion. But without you two there, you can see that his home life… isn’t what it should be.”

Overtaken, Eddy shook his head and then hurried back upstairs. When he reached Edd’s bedroom, he found the boy in question still pouring over his paperwork. All along with whimpers escaping him and tears streaming down his face.

“They aren’t even home… for my own birthday…” Edd whimpered, sniffling. “They promised… They _promised_ …! Not even a sticky note to say why…” He turned away from his desk, hugged himself, and trembled.

Though Eddy felt more anger rising within himself, it was being overtaken by the incredible guilt. He looked upon his devastated best friend, his stomach coiling painfully, and his legs growing weak. Now tears of his own flowed freely down his cheeks.

Seeing Edd so broken, so tired, so scared, and _alone_ was nothing short of torture.

“Double D… Double D, I’m sorry!” Eddy cried, though the crying boy couldn’t hear him. “This ain’t fair. You’re way better than this. Your folks are stupid and keepin’ you prisoner! How can they do this to ya?”

At that moment, Edd looked up, unknowingly looking directly at Eddy. His eyes were bloodshot and full of tears, his countenance was despaired. The pure, raw emotion of his depression had never been so horrid. Like his worst nightmare come true.

Eddy let out a tiny sound, his heart sinking to his stomach and his gut torn apart. All he could do was look into the distraught, broken face of his best friend. More tears spilled from his own eyes. All he wanted to do was hug him, hold him close, just to assure him that someone was _there_. That someone cared about him.

“Double D…” Eddy uttered, his voice breaking.

A hand touched his shoulder. Eddy looked over to see the angel looking down at him ruefully.

“Do you see now, Eddy?”

Sniffling, Eddy nodded shakily. “Course I do! I get it now, if I never met Ed or Double D, their lives would suck! Really suck! But… but it’s fine, right? It ain’t like it actually happened! It’s fine!”

“That may be,” Angel Edd nodded, but looked at him very seriously. “However, I can sense that you wish to liberate yourself of them.”

“What? Oh! Well, yeah! Sure I might’ve helped ‘em at first, but no way do I deserve ‘em!” Eddy protested, shaking his head. “Now they can do better without me! I’ve treated ‘em badly, seriously. They deserve way better than a lying idiot than me!”

Angel Edd held his hand out, “Why don’t we find out?”

Hesitating, Eddy then reluctantly reached out to touch his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“If by chance you go through with this decision, Eddy, this is what will be.” Angel Edd’s voice rang out.

Once the light cleared, Eddy could see that he was now in a trailer. But it was a pigsty. Even worse than the state of Ed’s room. In fact, he could now see that it was, to his shock, a trailer that Ed and May were living in. Heart sinking, he wandered about, and then came into the living room area.

Ed was sitting there, looking listless and bored, almost very much like he did in the alternate present. He was wearing a busboy uniform, his ginger hair was incredibly shaggy, and had very noticeable stubble. Almost just as bad as the alternative present made him to be.

On the coffee table were bills, all of which listed as overdue, an ashtray with discarded cigarettes, and some dirtied receipts. There was a small television, a DVD player, and a sparse selection of movies. But that was it. There was little else even in in the room.

“What the heck happened? Why he’s livin’ in a trailer with May Kanker?! This ain’t right!” Eddy exclaimed. “What are you sayin’?! She’s gonna sink her claws into him and he’ll be all miserable?! That’s it, isn’t it? I knew it! I knew he never should’ve started hangin’ out with her! She’s bad news! Great, if I let him run free, he’s gonna go runnin’ to the Kankers!”

Right then, May Kanker entered the room, looking just as haggard. But more noticeably was the fact that she was heavily pregnant. Her own clothing consisted of a shirt, loose pants, and her hair was longer. Had she not had her distinct buck teeth, Eddy was sure he wouldn't have recognized her. May looked a bit sickly, but mostly tired, and without any of the fire in her eyes.

Eddy felt his gut seize, beginning to dread the implications all the more. However, the moment that Ed turned his head to look at her, it was then that his eyes lit up. There was even a tiny smile at his lips. He looked genuinely happy. Maybe not bursting with joy, but there was no denying that spark of happiness in his countenance.

“I… I did it, Ed… I got more,” May said tiredly, holding out a few dollar bills.

There was a semblance of relief on Ed’s face. “Good work, Bunny. We can make it through the week with that.”

“Thank God…” May exhaled, then carefully sat down next to him on the couch, putting the money on the coffee table. She lay her head on his shoulder, to which he brought his arm around her. “Least there’s some kinda market for a pregnant stripper…”

Eddy gaped, wide-eyed. Stripper? He knew vaguely of what they were according to some of his brother’s notebooks, but didn’t that mean-No. He couldn’t think of it.

Kissing the top of her head, Ed nodded, “I got fifty bucks today.”

“Yeah? Great,” May managed a little smile. “We can get some food for a couple days, at least. But what are we gonna do about the leak?”

“I tried to fix it. It went kablooie,” Ed sighed.

May groaned, but snuggled closer to him. “It’s okay… The washer broke down again. I had to do laundry at Mrs. Lancaster’s again.”

“She brought over a casserole today,” Ed gave a small smile.

“Aww… I’ll give her something to thank her,” May murmured softly, exhaling.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Ed reached over and gently stroked May’s pregnant stomach. A ghost of a smile came to his face, as did May’s, while she placed her hand over his.

“Our baby will be amazing…” May murmured sadly, then gave a sniffle. “She’ll probably have your hair.”

“And your eyes….” Ed put in, then kissed her temple.

May turned her head and kissed her cheek, “I bet she’ll be able to draw. Like you used to.”

“And she’ll be smart and very funny,” Ed murmured with a sigh. He looked at May once more, his smile fading.

May sniffled, tears in her eyes, “I-I don’t know if I can do it, Ed…”

“Me neither, Bunny,” Ed replied, shaking his head.

“But she’ll have a better life.”

“Way better than here.”

They hugged each other tightly, tears running down their cheeks. May sniffled and nuzzled into his neck, while Ed pulled her closer and stroked her hair comfortingly.

Eddy looked at the two, stricken by so many conflicting emotions. Ed’s life was, to put it simply, awful. Adding May Kanker to the mix, in any scenario he could think of, would make it worse. It had to, didn’t it?

But as he watched Ed, with the way he was holding May close in a tender manner, there was no doubt it was the opposite. His gut seized, leaving him with so many questions, namely about what was going on between them in the _actual_ present time.

“Jeez…” Eddy finally managed to say, taking another look around, then back at the couple. “What _happened_ to him?”

Angel Edd sighed a bit, “As you can see, after you had decided to sever ties with your friends, it wasn’t long before Ed’s life had gone downhill. Soon, he only had May to depend on. After the divorce between his parents, he and Sarah both went to live with their mother, and that of course did not end well. He dropped out of high school, his mother completely cut him off, and he had no one to turn to. He and May moved into the trailer park together and have been working tirelessly to make ends meet ever since. Her mother attempted to help, but she unfortunately had very little herself, and soon passed away.”

All the more stricken, Eddy looked back toward Ed and May as they quietly cried in each other's arms. He couldn't even imagine what they were going through, in spite of the fact that they were both clearly adults. This was insane. Beyond unfair. This was not something he would have wished on anybody, not even the Kankers. The irony of that thought wasn't lost on him.

“That's crazy... No way!” Eddy shook his head, looking toward Ed ruefully. “How's that even possible?!”

“Ed sunk into depression, and felt unable to reach his full potential. Though this wasn't a conscious thought, it was always rooted deep inside,” Angel Edd explained softly. “Without you to encourage him, without you being there, he fell by the wayside. Even the rest of the kids could no longer help.”

“What?!” Eddy exclaimed, feeling like his body was about to crumble. “But that ain't fair! How can he suffer for that?! He's-He's an awesome guy! This ain't him at all!”

Angel Edd nodded in agreement, “Indeed. Having to feel alone in the world, when you have to push aside who you are in order to survive. It's absolutely unfortunate.”

“This ain't right!” Eddy looked toward Ed again, observing as the couple continued holding each other.

“Let's eat something,” May was saying, wiping her eyes.

Ed smiled sadly, caressing her freckled cheek tenderly. “You will dine like a Queen.”

“Aww...” May giggled, managing a smile through her tears. “Thank you, Ed.”

“Anytime, Bunny,” Ed kissed her forehead and then stood up, going across the room to the kitchen area.

Now Eddy tensed. Even though Ed was still technically in the same room, given the open concept layout, May was technically left to her own devices. Admittedly, he couldn't help waiting for the moment that her saddened look would transform into an evil smirk. Like somehow this was an evil plan she'd concocted. Given how the Kankers had acted (despite mellowing out recently), it was hard not to imagine it.

But nothing came. May simply sat back, idly rubbing her swollen stomach and staring up at the ceiling. She sighed, looked down at her stomach, and softly murmured.

“Hey, baby... We're gonna get some food, so you'll be nice and healthy...” May gave a tiny smile. “We've got Mrs. Lancaster’s casserole, and that's always delicious. Too bad you don't get to try Auntie Marie's sugar glass... Or heck, back when Grandma was around, she made the best pineapple squares...”

A little sniffle escaped May as she continued stroking her stomach.

“You won't even get to meet your aunties...”

With her face crumbling, May began to cry softly, sniffling a little. She then sat up, leaned over as best she could, and reached for the remote. The television came on, tuned to a news channel, which she immediately changed.

Eddy couldn't help feeling his heart sink. Was he really seeing something _real_? Was he actually feeling sorry for one of the _Kankers_? This didn't feel right in so many ways. He trembled, then turned and went over toward where Ed was preparing to re-heat a pan of a casserole he couldn't identify.

“Jeez Ed, I'm sorry. Didn't even think that through, _again_ ,” Eddy groaned, watching Ed as he went about the kitchen, completely oblivious to his presence. “You deserve way better, Lumpy. And ya know, I guess if ya... really do like May, for _some_ reason I seriously don't get... I dunno, it's not like I'm gonna stop ya. Still, this whole thing is messed up!”

He sighed sadly, fighting back tears as he watched his best friend lean over the sink and stare out the window for a moment or two. As if to just gather his bearings from a tiresome activity.

“No way, big guy, I'm not gonna let this happen to ya! I'll be there, you're my buddy! Don't know what I was thinkin',” Eddy sniffled a bit, letting a couple of tears fall. “'Sides, I bet you'd love kids, wouldn't ya? This ain't fair, you'd be an awesome dad. That kid's missin' out big time, seriously.”

Right then, Ed turned from the sink and leaned against it, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He glanced to his left, right where Eddy was standing, almost as if he could see him. But no, Eddy knew he was looking toward the living room, where May was.

“Poor Bunny...” Ed murmured sadly, running the back of his hand along his nose, then went back to re-heating the casserole.

Wiping his eyes, Eddy reached out toward Ed, despite knowing he couldn't physically touch him. “I'm real sorry buddy, I was bein' stupid. I'm not gonna let ya down, Ed! I'll be there for ya!”

Of course, Ed didn't respond and only occasionally glanced toward the living room.

Eddy lingered for a few moments, then walked over to where Angel Edd was standing. “Okay, I get it! Ed's life really sucks since I wasn't there for him. I get it, I'm not gonna do it! I swear! This is... this freakin' hurts.”

Angel Edd nodded, looking at him sympathetically, “You've had your eyes opened to many things just now, Eddy. It's very understandable that you feel this way.”

Wiping his eyes, Eddy looked about once more, then tensed, “...Where's Double D? What happened to him? He, uh, he at least is okay, right? ...Right?”

Sighing, Angel Edd held his hand out, “You will have to see for yourself.”

Though Eddy was dreading the answer, he knew he couldn't back out now, not after having come this far. He exhaled, then reached over and took the angel's hand. Everything around him faded, but this time, instead of light, it was shadow. But only for a brief moment. The light returned, surrounded him, and then faded like before.

However, as the light cleared, Eddy found he was alone. The angel was nowhere to be seen. But what did that even mean? He took in his surroundings, finding that he was standing outside of a property surrounded by a wrought-iron fence. The sky had looming storm clouds, everything was quiet, and there seemed to be no sign of life anywhere.

Behind him was a gate. To his surprise, it was leading into Peach Creek's local cemetery. Why was he even here? And where was the angel? None of this was making sense. But it did little to quell the dread in his stomach.

Right as he turned around, there was a tall, looming figure next to him. Eddy gave a start and nearly fell over, wide-eyed. The figure was clad in a dark cloak, with a hood up that obscured their face. It had a wraith-like appearance; much like the Grim Reaper, or even the Ghost of Christmas Future. Strangely, it too had angel wings, but were dark gray rather than white.

“W-What's goin' on here?! Who-what are you?!”

The wraith didn't respond. Instead, its heard turned toward the direction of the cemetery before pointing. Right inside. Eddy followed its direction, his gut seizing and his legs feeling weak. If this was heading where he was beginning to suspect it would, there was no way he'd be able to handle it. He took a few breaths, then dared take a step into the cemetery.

Dead leaves crunched noisily beneath his feet, the tombstones all seemed to loom ominously where they stood, and everything felt cold. Eddy hugged himself a little, his eyes scanning around, not even sure what he was looking for. The wraith followed alongside him, like it was floating, and still as silent as ever. They continued on through the cemetery, the haunting atmosphere feeling heavier than ever, making Eddy admittedly feel more uncomfortable. He'd seen the cemetery many times, either passing by it on foot or in the car. But not once had he been inside of it. It felt so much bigger on the inside, strangely enough.

After a few moments, the wraith stopped, then pointed to the left. Eddy looked around it, seeing that it was pointing down another aisle. He took a careful step, then another, before slowly heading into the next row of tombstones.

Finally, after a couple more twists and turns, he then saw a man kneeling in front of one of the tombstones. Eddy was surprised that there was even someone else in the cemetery, considering how empty it seemed. Even though he was sure the man wouldn't see or hear him, it still felt odd to get too close.

The man's back was to him, all he could see was long, shaggy blue hair, a plaid shirt, and jeans. A sniffle sounded from the man before he then placed a single flower onto the grave. Eddy felt like a louse for observing, but couldn't help himself. He didn't understand why he was even in this cemetery, but wondered if this man had anything to do with it.

For a moment or two, he observed as the man placed a hand over the top of the gravestone, clenching at it tightly as he bowed his head. Eddy felt a sting in his heart and turned back to the wraith, who simply stood there.

“Hey... is this, I mean, is what I gotta see?” He managed to ask.

There was slight movement to the hood, indicating a small nod.

Eddy hugged himself, shivering a little as he turned to look back toward the man. That was around when the man stood up, mumbled something softly under his breath, which Eddy didn't catch, and turned around.

Now getting a good look at his face, he had unkempt facial hair, dark circles under his eyes, and was as pallid as a sick person. His eyes were blue, but dull and listless as he could remember Ed's being, coupled with being bloodshot and teary. The closest comparison he could make were shots in films when an actor had to look this way to convey a sad moment. But this wasn't makeup and directing, it was raw emotion.

Eddy couldn't help feeling overwhelmed as he took in this man's incredible devastation. The way he was holding himself together and keeping a strong front but looking ready to crumble at any second was heartbreaking. But what caught his attention even more were his features. With how _familiar_ they looked. Not like looking at a relative, but rather, a _mirror_. Albeit aged considerably.

No.

It couldn't be.

Taking a step back, feeling his breath quickening, Eddy clutched at his chest, staring wide-eyed at the man. He couldn't possibly have been seeing this right.

“No way... No way, this ain't me!” Eddy protested, tensing up considerably. “That ain't me! It can't be! No way! I ain't gonna cry like that!”

The wraith only lowered its gaze down toward him, as if challenging him, but Eddy shook his head.

“Why this guy?! What's he doin' that has anything to do with what's going on?! He's gotta be some cousin of mine, I don't know! It ain't me!” Eddy squeezed his eyes shut.

But as he did so, he could feel the cold all around him begin to spike. All the more chilled, Eddy hugged himself tighter, then opened his eyes. By now, the wraith was standing closer to him, placing an appendage onto his shoulder. Eddy looked down at the hand, seeing that it was pure bone. Like a skeleton. When he looked up at the tall, hooded figure, it pointed yet again.

The man turned once more to face the grave, a look of guilt and immense heartbreak could be seen upon his countenance. But the more Eddy looked, the harder it was to deny. Especially when his expression became devoid of emotion moments later. Then the man turned and walked away, keeping his posture straight and sturdy.

“...That guy's me... Hate to say it, but it's me...” Eddy uttered, trembling a bit. “But... _why_?”

In response, the wraith pointed, right at the grave the man had been kneeling in front of. Eddy dreaded even looking, especially having been wondering who's grave it could be. His brother? His parents?

Staring down at the ground, just to avoid looking at the epitaph, Eddy spotted the flower that was placed. It was a red chrysanthemum. All that came to mind was when Nazz had once said something about how flowers seemed to have secret symbolic languages to them. He shook the thought from his mind, then dared look up at the gravestone.

His heart dropped and shattered.

Breath quickening all over again, Eddy fell to his knees, the tears always spilling from his eyes. The wind picked up, he felt cold again, but didn't care. All he could see now, let alone focus on, was the name written across the gravestone.

_**R.I.P.  
EDDWARD MARION BLAKE** _

As if his heart had been ripped from his chest and his entire body torn to pieces, Eddy shook his head rapidly. “No... no... no NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He yelled out in despair, clenching his fists. “No! No! You can't be dead, Double D! No!”

He squeezed his eyes shut, trembling, and huffing. When he opened his eyes, the gravestone was still there. Again he closed his eyes, then opened them, but nothing changed. The gravestone was still in its place. Practically mocking him.

“Why, Double D?! Why?! Why you?! NO!” Eddy yelled, more tears spilling down his face. He clutched at the dirt, gazing with despair upon the name over and over, as if willing it to be gone. But as he looked upon the year of his death, it only horrified Eddy more. Whatever the reason, Edd had died when he was only twenty-three.

Hunching over a little, he sobbed noisily, and feeling ready to vomit. He couldn't believe that such a terrifying notion was right in front of him. Never once did he want to imagine either of his friends eventually dying. It never crossed his mind, it never had to, and he couldn't bear the thought.

Looking back up at the tombstone, his vision now blurred with tears, he could practically _feel_ it staring back at him. “Double D...! Ya can't be dead! You can't! How can you be dead?! Why?!”

So many questions combined with the overriding despair at such a fate. How could one little decision have caused all of this? He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, just wanted it to _stop_. Eddy trembled violently, grabbed at the tombstone, sobbing loudly as he fell up against it. For some time, it was the only sound he could hear if not for the wind.

“You can't leave me like this, Double D...! Ya can't...”

Eyes squeezed shut, tears falling, body weakening, Eddy clutched at the cold stone. He hadn't longed for Edd's presence since the moment he'd nearly lost him. Whimpers and sniffles escaped him as he opened his eyes, suddenly seeing something bright.

When his vision cleared, the source was revealed to be Edd, wearing his angel getup. A sad, sympathetic frown upon his countenance as he reached out toward Eddy.

“D-Double D...?” Eddy whimpered, sniffling. “That you...?”

The angel shook his head, “I'm afraid not, Eddy.”

As Eddy lifted himself up, he caught his breath, managing to gather his bearings. If only just enough to get himself standing. Angel Edd stood close by, watching him with concern.

Right then, as Eddy let it all process once again, realizing what this all meant, that was when something inside _snapped_. He whirled on the angel-look-alike of his best friend and came forward. Grabbing hold of his robe, Eddy pulled him closer, much to Angel Edd's surprise.

“YOU son of a freaking-! You killed him! You killed my best friend! Why is he dead?! What the heck happened?! Why?! Why him?! Why'd he have to _die_?! It wasn't enough to make him suffer?! No, you had to kill him off! You just HAD to, didn't ya?!” Eddy yelled angrily, trembling as more tears welled in his eyes.

“Eddy, please!” Angel Edd cried, taking hold of his hands, “I will explain, but please let me go.”

Eddy let out a snarl, clutching the silk for a few more seconds, huffing. Whatever the reason, be it his desire for answers or Edd's pleading countenance, he let go. The angel smoothed his robe for a moment, then came around to stand next to Edd's grave.

“It is true that... within this decision you made, were it to remain unchanged, Double D will eventually take his own life,” Angel Edd murmured softly.

The very idea of that caused Eddy's heart to sink all over again. He trembled a bit, clutching at his chest. “He... He just...”

“Yes,” Angel Edd nodded. “After your decision was made, he buried himself into his schoolwork. Into part-time and summer jobs. Having to face societal pressures, the expectations of his parents, it all took their toll upon him. It wasn't very long until he developed other unsavoury coping mechanisms.”

Eddy looked back down at the tombstone, recalling then how the date indicated that Edd had died when he was only twenty-three. Sniffling, he glanced back at the angel, who continued.

“Without you, without a friend like you to lean upon, he felt alone. Scared of a world that expected nothing but perfection of him. Add upon that, his broken heart.”

For a moment or two, Eddy stood quietly, trying as best he could to process this. But it only fueled his tears even further. He trembled and hugged himself, little whimpers escaping him.

“No... No... that ain't right... Double D's g-got way... got way more he can do! All his dreams of travelin' places, doing all that science-y stuff, and makin' his inventions! No way he can just die!” Eddy stammered, taking another look at the tombstone. “No! NO! Double D deserves way better! He can't die! He... I...I...”

His voice cracked as he sobbed all over again. Angel Edd came over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Your friends mean the world to you,” he said softly, “You only wanted what was best for them. At times, however, what you may think is best... may affect others in ways you never expected.”

Sniffling, Eddy wiped his eyes, “I just wanna go back! Go back to the way things were...”

Giving a smile, Angel Edd then leaned close and then planted a kiss upon his forehead. Eddy felt lighter, warmer, and unable to shake the fact that it looked more like Edd was kissing him. However, he didn't mind. If anything, were it to happen, he'd have little desire to resist. The environment began to fade, leaving them within a strange expanse of light.

“How do you feel, Eddy?” Angel Edd said softly.

“...I feel... kinda weird...” Eddy admitted, letting out a breath. “But uh, ya know, it ain't bad.”

Giggling, Angel Edd nodded, “That's very good to hear.”

Looking down at his hands for a moment, Eddy clenched his fingers, then looked back up at the angel. “What's gonna happen?”

“Nothing, not unless you are willing to set it in motion,” Angel Edd replied. “Whatever you choose is entirely up to you.”

“Well, I'm not gonna! If Ed's... gonna be starvin' half to death and Double D's gonna _die_ , no way!” Eddy huffed a little. “Don't know what I was thinking!”

Smile growning, Angel Edd giggled, “It's all right. I'm sure you're very familiar with many actions you have taken in which you truly should have thought more about them first.”

Letting out a huff, Eddy lowered his hands, relaxing at least a little more. “Wait a sec, I got a question. Ed got all cushy with May, for _some_ reason, but did Double D... ya know, get with anybody?”

Now Angel Edd looked amused. A little _too_ amused for his liking. “Oh? And why do you wish to know?”

“...I dunno, I mean... Ed bein' with May is freaking weird, so... how's Double D gonna top it?” Eddy shrugged, not quite looking at the angel.

“Ah... Well, he certainly... _attempted_ at relationships a couple of times. Both of which fell through,” Angel Edd explained, gazing at him seriously. “He had also been plagued not only with a broken heart, but having to deny himself of whom he truly wanted to be with. Circumstances of which were, unfortunately, out of his own control.”

Now Eddy's curiosity was piqued. “Wait, what? Seriously? Who's that?”

“Does it matter?” Angel Edd giggled with amusement, “The future can be changed, Eddy. The fate of you and your friends can change. Whatever might have been may no longer be a cold nightmare.”

“I know, but, still! I'm just curious, ya know!” Eddy felt his cheeks burn. Oh, of course they had to make him blush.

Traitors.

“Of course you are,” Angel Edd's smile grew. “Well, I would be remiss if I revealed such things. But, I will tell you this. Are you aware that Double D... is quite affectionate?”

Cheeks burning more, Eddy looked away, “Well, yeah.”

He could recall all the times that Edd had attempted to hug him, or even touch his face. Not ever with any malicious intent, but it did create discomfort on Eddy's part. Of course he hated being touched, right? It couldn't have been because he felt _strange_ around Edd sometimes, _especially_ if they were touching.

And it wasn't like those moments didn't feel a little too nice for comfort.

Angel Edd went on, “Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to... allow him to express them?”

“...I guess, I mean... it's way better than losin' him,” Eddy muttered at last, kicking his shoe along the floor. Or what he was certain served as a floor.

Giggling, Angel Edd came closer to him, “Very well. I will return you home, Eddy. Your future lies in your hands.”

Exhaling, Eddy held his own hands out, “Good, so just get me home already! So I can, ya know, get back to normal.”

Nodding, the angel touched his hands once more, and the light grew brighter, enveloping everything completely. It then faded into darkness.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Eddy opened his eyes, finding himself in his bed, clutching at a cushion, he sat up with a start. Everything was swimming in his head; attempting to process coherently. He looked all around his room. Nothing was amiss. All except the fact that it was clearly daylight outside.

Daylight!

He got off his bed, hurried over to the window, and pulled open the blinds. Sure enough, the sun was shining over the glowing white snow. Eddy then looked at his alarm clock, finding that it was after nine in the morning. He couldn't help grinning as the relief flooded through him immensely. Turning from the window, he quickly dashed into his closet to grab some clothes, and proceeded to change.

It didn't take long to prepare before he left the house and hurried across the street and down the sidewalk right to Edd's house. Eddy was so stoked, so  _anxious_ , he barely realized he was out of breath upon reaching the doorstep. Only then did he stop to catch his breath.

Of course, a small part of him felt the inkling of fear. Edd's raw, depressed countenance and his  _grave_  were going to be images he wouldn't soon forget. Eddy clutched at his chest, willing his heartbeat to slow, as he regained himself. No, he had to face it. Of course Edd was okay. He had to be, right?

It did little to quell his worry. He  _had_  to see him.

Finally, unable to wait any longer, Eddy hurriedly rang the doorbell a few times. Edd had to be up, he was usually up at a decent hour, even on weekends. So he wouldn't have to wait too long, right? He hoped so.

How long had it been? A minute? Two minutes? Longer?

Eddy felt antsy, his boots shuffling in the snow as he tried to calm himself. Where was he? Was he even home? Awake? What was going on? Where was he? Did he have to ring the bell again? Or knock? Check of the door was locked? Grab the spare key from its hiding place?

Right then, the lock clicked and then the door opened. Edd stood there, wide-eyed with surprise.

“Eddy! Why, hello... what brings you here so-”

“Double D! Is that you? Really you?” Eddy reached over and grabbed hold of his shoulders. He wasn't sure why, but just  _had_  to make sure.

“What?” Edd gaped with confusion, “Why, of course it's me, Eddy! What in the world has gotten into you?”

A huge grin broke out on Eddy's face. It was him. No doubt about it. No angel getup, no sheer misery (that he could see), nothing of the sort. It was just as he'd remembered.

“It really is you, Sockhead!” Eddy laughed with relief and then went for it. He threw his arms around the skinny boy and pulled him into a hug.

Edd stiffened against him for a moment, clearly taken aback. He then let out a small squeak, still a bit stiff. Within a few seconds, his arms then hesitantly came around Eddy's shoulders. To further reassure him, Eddy squeezed him a little tighter and closed his eyes. That was when Edd's arms relaxed and then tightened around him too. Eddy then felt his friend's hat fall upon his head, which he didn't mind.

Both boys hugged for some time, to which Eddy felt his friend's heartbeat against himself. Nervous as he was beginning to feel at this sentimental intimacy, he was finding it hard to draw away. A soft, content hum sounded from Edd, which emitted a light sting of guilt.

This was weird. Edd smelled really nice. Was he wearing cologne? No, it was probably his shampoo. But his hair wasn't wet. Perhaps it was from yesterday? Either way, he smelled good. In a way Eddy couldn't describe, but he liked it.

After a few more moments, they finally pulled back, to which Eddy looked away bashfully. Had he  _really_  just hugged Edd? Willingly? Without it being a sidehug? Without it being out of fear?

A full-frontal hug? When did  _that_  ever happen?

His entire body tingled, he felt fuzzy, and his head was swimming. Wait, was that Edd's voice?

“My goodness, Eddy! You must be cold! Come inside, please!” Edd was then saying, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the house.

Wait, when did he get inside? Did the door just close? What was going on?

Eddy shook his head of his muddled thoughts, managing to look around and take in his surroundings. After a moment, Eddy relaxed and managed to look at Edd once more.

“Now, for as much as I don't want to question as to why you gave me a hug...” Edd's countenance became full of glee as his cheeks pinkened, “But um, are you feeling all right, Eddy?”

“Who, me?” Eddy replied, managing to laugh off his fuzzy feelings. “Yeah, I'm cool! I was just, I dunno, I kinda... wanted to make sure you were feelin' okay! I mean, uh, you were lookin' down at school yesterday!”

Edd's eyes widened, then his smile grew, “Why, Eddy... I didn't think you noticed. But rest assured, I'm quite all right. I suppose I was... a little disappointed when mother and mother didn't seem realize I'd made dinner last night. They came home late and simply went straight to bed. It was rather disheartening, I must admit.”

Feeling a sting in his gut, Eddy could vividly recall the immense, broken look on Edd's face during his strange journey. Shaking it off, he gave Edd a mild pat to the shoulder, “That sucks, but like I told ya, they're pretty dumb!”

“Eddy, come now... don't say things like that,” Edd pouted ever slightly.

“Nuh-uh! I'm gonna and they're gonna hafta prove me wrong if I'm gonna take it back!” Eddy shook his head, poking his nose. “Besides, it's just gonna keep makin' you sad if you keep putting expectations on 'em! C'mon, it ain't gonna help if you keep moping about it!”

Now Edd looked at him with mild astonishment, seeming to take in what he was saying. He then smiled all the more, wringing his hands together cutely, “Eddy, I... I didn't think you were so worried about me...”

Feeling his cheeks grow warmer, Eddy looked away, “Who, me? As if! I'm just makin' sure you ain't a blubbering mess when  _Mommy_  and  _Daddy_  keep going AWOL!”

Giggling, Edd just smiled at him in a coy manner, “Deny it if you must, but I know how big your heart truly is...”

At this, he placed a hand on Eddy's chest, right about where his heart was. Eddy looked down, feeling his heartbeat begin to quicken at least a little bit. A tiny smidgen of his mind was ready to abort mission. Yet, as Eddy thought back yet again to that damned gravestone, he let it slide.

“You're still touchin' my udder,” Eddy smirked.

“I am not,” Edd protested, but was still grinning. “However, I can arrange that.”

Eddy's eyes narrowed. “Oh no ya don't.”

“Watch me,” Edd challenged, inching his hand a little bit downward.

“Quit it!” Eddy snickered, playfully batting his hand away.

Edd giggled, pulling his hand away, “Regardless, my point still stands.”

“Whatever helps ya sleep at night, Sockhead,” Eddy stuck out his tongue. “Good to have ya back.”

“Have me back? But Eddy, I didn't go anywhere,” Edd's eyes narrowed in confusion. “In fact, you saw me at school yesterday! What in the world are you talking about?”

Inwardly, Eddy kicked himself. His brain's filter needed some serious adjusting. “I meant, ya know, since you're less mopey and you ain't buryin' your nose in studying!”

Although not convinced, Edd seemed to at least let it slide, “Well, I suppose. I had wondered if you and Ed wanted to do something this weekend. With that in mind, I made sure to finish my studies ahead of time.”

“Knowin' Lumpy, he's gonna be up for something!” Eddy said, giving a shrug. “But uh, 'fore we do all that, I was wonderin' something.”

“Yes?” Edd looked at him curiously.

Wait, what was he even doing? Eddy couldn't even describe his intent, at least not clearly. But he had to do  _something_ , Edd was clearly expecting him to come out with it. As he looked to his best friend, considered everything he'd learnt, maybe... it wasn't such a bad idea.

“I uh... thought we'd do somethin', ya know, just you and me,” Eddy shrugged, trying to keep it as nonchalant as possible.

Edd looked a bit puzzled, but intrigued, “You would like to spend time with just me?”

“Well, yeah... I mean, Ed's gonna probably wanna spend more time with May, isn't he?” Eddy grimaced slightly as he said this. “Might as well do  _something_  to make it way less scary.”

Wait, what was he even doing? Eddy couldn't even describe his intent, at least not clearly. But he had to do  _something_ , Edd was clearly expecting him to come out with it. As he looked to his best friend, considered everything he'd learnt, maybe... it wasn't such a bad idea.

“I uh... thought we'd do somethin', ya know, just you and me,” Eddy shrugged, trying to keep it as nonchalant as possible.

Edd looked a bit puzzled, but intrigued, “You would like for us to spend time together, just the two of us?”

“Well, yeah... I mean, Ed's gonna probably wanna spend more time with May, isn't he?” Eddy grimaced slightly as he said this. “Might as well do  _something_  to make it way less scary.”

“Less scary... Oh come now Eddy, May is still a girl, and I think it’s wonderful that Ed has found a friend outside of our social circle,” Edd smiled at this. “Irregardless-”

“Wait! Wait a sec, did you just say  _irregardless_?!” Eddy gaped, wide-eyed. He then started to laugh, “Wow, Sockhead! I can’t believe you just said that! I mean, it’s already a negative! Ya can’t just put one negative on top of another negative! It ain’t even goin’ all around to be positive!”

Edd’s eyes went wide before his cheeks turned bright pink. “Oh, my! I can’t believe I actually fell into that trap...”

“Nice one, Double D! What’s next, unincomplete?” Eddy held his sides, still laughing.

“Eddy, come now! It was an honest mistake!” Edd protested, looking more and more like a pouty five-year-old.

Snickering, Eddy wiped his eyes and grinned. “Aw man, I needed that! Hearin’ that kinda stuff outta you is priceless!”

“Of course you would take entertainment in my slips of the tongue,” Edd muttered dryly.

“Okay okay, lighten up!” Eddy laughed, going over and patting him on the back. “So yeah, whaddya say? We can just, ya know, do stuff together, I guess.”

Giving an exhale, Edd’s smile returned. “I think that would be lovely, Eddy. I know that Ed wouldn’t want us to be beside ourselves with worry and loneliness now that he’s friends with May.”

“I guess so,” Eddy shrugged. He glanced up at Edd, then felt his heart flutter at the sight of his easygoing smile. There it was again; that strange feeling he always seemed to get around Edd. And only Edd, it seemed. “So... yeah, I mean, it ain’t like we Eds are gonna stop being pals now that things are changin’, anyway.”

How good it felt to say that. Far better than any moment he’d had in deciding his friends were better off without him. Eddy almost smiled, but he had to keep his cool.

“Of course,” Edd agreed, “You’re indeed correct, things are changing all around us. We’ve gotten along better with the other kids... albeit with trepidation, but still progress nonetheless. All along with Ed being friendly with May. But it definitely doesn’t mean that the three of us are going to stop being friends. For that, I’ll be forever grateful.”

Trembling ever slightly, especially as a shiver ran up his spine, Eddy shook off the horrible thoughts. “Heh, ain’t that the truth. What would ya do without me, Sockhead?”

Although he kicked himself for saying such words, he caught a strange look in Edd’s eyes. Whatever it meant, clearly it seemed that Edd had the same sentiment.

“I... can’t imagine where I would be without you, Eddy...” Edd murmured, giving him a meaningful look. “And nor do I ever want to.”

Eddy was forever thankful Edd never had to witness what he’d seen. “Welp, I ain’t goin’ anywhere! You’re stuck with me till the end of time, Sockhead!”

A big smile overcame Edd’s countenance, to which Eddy was certain he would melt into a puddle of goop. “Is that a promise?”

“Call it what ya want,” Eddy snickered.

Giggling, Edd walked a bit closer, wringing his fingers cutely. In fact, he was beginning to look more and more like a smitten schoolgirl. Try as he may, Eddy was hard-pressed to find a reason against how adorable it was.

“Well, I must confess, I would like nothing more,” Edd giggled, his smile growing.

Heart pounding now, Eddy gave a small smile and averted his gaze, “Yeah yeah, same here.”

“In fact, if you’ll forgive me for being too ‘sappy’, as you like to put it, I dare say that our friendship, whether between all three of us at once or two of us, is far stronger than it has ever been,” Edd then said, bringing his arms behind his back in a bashful manner. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Sap,” Eddy turned back and stuck his tongue out, “Course it is!”

“Now Eddy, there’s no need to hide your feelings,” Edd teased, smirking at him in a knowing manner.

“What feelings? Ya know how I feel ‘bout all that!” Eddy’s cheeks warmed up all over again. “It’s cool! We’re all cool! Now quit it!”

“As you like to say, nope!” Was all Edd said before he ran forward and grabbed Eddy close, right before his fingers began to tickle his sides.

Letting out a squeal, Eddy wiggled and tried to get away, but was soon caught up in laughing hysterically. Edd continued tickling him, snickering all the while and clearly enjoying a little payback.

“I have you under my mercy now, Eddy!” Edd declared with a giggle.

“D-Double D! Q-Quit it! I give! I give!” Eddy cried amidst his laughter. “Quit ticklin’ me!”

Now weakened, Eddy fell to the floor, taking Edd down with him as the tickles continued for a few moments. Then the taller boy stopped tickling him, snickering a bit.

“You always seemed... very content to tickle me, now it’s my turn,” Edd managed to say.

Eddy pouted and blushed, gazing up at him, “No fair, Sockhead...”

“And what, may I ask, are you going to do about it?” Edd smiled.

Panting a little to regain his breathing, Eddy then realized how close they now where. He was on the floor, still sitting up, but with Edd practically on top of him. Their noses were almost touching; faces just a few inches apart, especially by their... lips.

“I uh... I’ll uh... think of somethin’...” Was all Eddy could manage. Why was his heart pounding like that? And why was there so much heat of anticipation in his stomach?

Yet, strangely, he just, didn’t want to move. Whatever the reason, his body remained where it was, not even bothering to fight this.

“You always do,” Edd chuckled, smiling again. “You know, Eddy... I think I’m going to very much enjoy our... one-on-one time together.”

Blushing more, hoping Edd wouldn’t notice, or at least say something about it, Eddy nodded slowly, “Uh, yeah! Yeah, sure...”

His heart continued pounding, the coiling in his stomach grew warmer, and his mind swam with so much confusion. Yet, none of this felt even remotely wrong or uncomfortable. It was actually nice. Maybe because he was relieved that Edd was alive and well? That had to be the reason, right?

“Eddy? Are you all right?” Edd reached over and placed his hand onto Eddy's forehead. “Goodness, you're quite warm!”

Shrinking back ever slightly, Eddy gave a nervous chuckle, “Me? I'm fine! I mean, I kinda was just outside! Don't worry Double D, I ain't sick!”

“Well... if you say so,” Edd withdrew his hand, then met his eyes, “Although, I must ask. Do you... feel a strange flutter in your abdomen? Almost as though your innards have grown warmer? And it seems to be traveling to your heart?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yeah, I kinda feel that too!” Eddy gave a little laugh, glad he wasn't the only one feeling this way. “It's official, I think we're goin' crazy.”

“Crazy? Oh my...” Edd giggled a little, “Well, I'm afraid that I'm already crazy, Eddy.”

Snorting, Eddy reached up and poked his nose, “So ya finally admitted it?”

“Oh hush, you!”

“Make me!”

“Don't you tempt me.”

“Tempt ya?”

“...Did I say that out loud?” Edd's eyes went wide.

“Yeah... ya kinda did,” Eddy raised an eyebrow. “What's with you?”

Grabbing at his hat, Edd trembled a little and his cheeks grew pinker, “Eddy, I don't know! I feel the strangest of urges, but I cannot explain them, let alone discern what they even are!”

“Seriously?” Eddy looked at his friend oddly, but was unable to help feeling a tad relieved, “Yeah, I'm kinda feelin' that! What's even goin' on?”

“I wish I knew!”

“Ya think I do?”

“Well...”

They looked at each other, tensing ever slightly, to which Eddy then grinned. Even to just lighten the mood. Edd blinked, but then smiled as well and looked visibly relieved.

“What's got ya so worried, Sockhead?” Eddy wanted to know.

“I'm... I'm rather worried you're going to realize our position and push me away,” Edd confessed, averting his gaze.

Eddy frowned slightly with confusion, but then came to realize what he meant. He was on the floor, almost up against the nearby wall. All the while, Edd was half laying over him, supporting himself on his hands as their torsos barely touched. Still, he could see why Edd was feeling this way.

“Heh... that's what you're all bent outta shape about? It ain't the worst thing that's happened, ya know,” Eddy managed a nervous chuckle.

Even though, deep down, he was growing more nervous and antsy. They hadn't been this close (at least to the point of him thinking of it) in a while. The last time had been after the confrontation with his brother.

They were in a similar position. Albeit with far different circumstances now. And at the time, all Eddy could think about was how grateful he'd felt. How _loved_ he truly was. And how, at the time, this position they'd been in was so nice. A lot nicer than he was willing to admit now, but knew was hard to deny.

“What are you sayin'?” Eddy went on, doing all he could to mask his nervousness. “Ya like it?”

Edd looked away again, as if ashamed, “I-I do. But if you would rather I move, I will. Just please don't push me.”

At that, Eddy wasn't sure _how_ to respond. Even with his discomfort, he found it hard to go along with that sentiment. Of course Edd was trying to be considerate, but his desire, strange as it may have been, was clear.

“O-kay then, this is way awkward,” Eddy whistled, but kept his cool as best as possible.

“Indeed it is,” Edd peeked at him.

“...It ain't that bad, though.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

Edd looked at him completely now, relief crossing over his countenance before he smiled. “I hope you understand I never mean to cause you discomfort, Eddy.”

Waving it off, Eddy poked his nose, “Relax Sockhead, I know ya don't! C'mon, let's get up.”

Wide-eyed, Edd then gave a small nod and stood up. He looked down at Eddy, hesitated, and then reached a hand down toward him. For a moment or two, Eddy felt stricken. Was he truly back? Was this just the angel who made himself look like Edd?

No, it was real. He had to stop thinking of that.

He gulped a bit, trying to shake the familiar vision, and then took Edd's hand so he could stand up. As expected, his hand was warm, but felt like something familiar. Like home.

_Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to... allow him to express them?_

Feeling hesitation, yet a strange sensation of curiosity, Eddy then opened up his arms. “All right, all right, c'mere. Get it outta your system!”

A delighted smile overcame Edd's face before he stepped forward, bringing his arms around Eddy's frame. It took a moment or two for Eddy to return the embrace, but he slowly eased into it. In fact, much like minutes before, it felt good. The discomfort was waning considerably and replaced with warmth. A strange yearning.

Edd still smelled really nice. Trembling slightly, Eddy then pulled back, but Edd didn't seemed to mind. Their eyes met once again, connecting on a strange sort of level that Eddy couldn't comprehend.

Right then, Edd smiled once more, “Thank you, Eddy.”

“Eh, don't mention it. And if you tell anyone, I'm gonna deny it. Seriously! Don't even think about it!”

“Who in the world am I going to tell? And why would I?”

Opening his mouth to answer, Eddy then pouted and looked away. “Whatever.”

Giggling, Edd then went over to the closet so he could retrieve his own winter coat, “You don't need to worry so very much. I truly appreciate the gesture, but you certainly aren't obligated to do so. We should merely... allow such moments to happen naturally.”

“How are we gonna do that?” Eddy wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging, Edd pulled on his usual puffy orange coat and stepped into his boots, “I haven't a clue.”

While Eddy still wasn't sure what to make of that, he let it slide. He waited by the door, tapping his foot a few times while Edd prepared to venture outdoors. Once he too was bundled up, they headed outside.

It was beginning to snow again, but softer than the night before and the sky had become a soft grey. Eddy took in a breath of the fresh air, looking to his right as he saw Edd walking beside him. The immense relief and comfort returned; filling his very being.

Finally, they reached Ed's house after walking together in silence. Eddy exhaled with relief as they made their way to the basement window. Sure enough, when they reached the window, they could see Ed laying on his bed, holding something against his ear. His lips were moving, he laughed, and seemed to be talking to something. Or someone?

Eddy shrugged it off, then opened the window and crawled into the room. Edd followed, despite the puffiness of his coat making it slightly difficult. But once they were inside, Ed waved at them.

“Hi, guys!” He said enthusiastically, before then stating, “Oh yeah, they just came in! Right through the window!”

Frowning in confusion, it took a moment or two for Eddy to realize that Ed was in fact talking into a cordless phone. He looked at Edd, who shrugged a bit while he removed his coat.

“Okay! I will see you tomorrow, Bunny!” Ed said into the phone, his grin growing wider.

At that, Eddy looked at Edd and mouthed 'He's talkin' to May Kanker!' to him. Edd gave him a reproachful look in response. Eddy pouted.

“Okay, bye!” Ed then paused, and giggled, “No, you hang up first!”

Gaping, all Eddy could do was stare dumbfounded. Was this _really_ happening?

Ed continued the silly game. “Nuh-uh, you hung up first! ... You hang up first! ... Oh no, you hang up first! The aliens of Asgard command it so! ...No, you hang up first! No, you! You hang up! You hang up! I'll hung up! No wait, you hang up! Nice try, you sneaky little dickens! Okay! Hanging up now! Bye bye, Bunny!” He then made smooching noises into the phone before touching the button to end the call.

For a moment or two, Ed simply sat there, grinning at the two of them. At least, until Eddy broke the silence.

“What the heck, Ed?! Were you seriously doin' that whole 'No you hang up first' with _May Kanker_?!” Eddy cried, flailing his arms. “Why?!”

Ed's eyes widened, “How did you know I called her Bunny, Eddy?”

' _Crap! How the heck am I supposed to tell him that it was 'cause I saw him and her in some kinda weird future vision where they were married and living like trash?!'_

Realizing he was caught, Eddy then averted his gaze and stared around the room. It was a perfect opportunity to do so. Like a way to reassure everything was normal. And thankfully, it was. Ed's room was just the same, no messier than usual, and didn't contain an unhappy, defeated Ed. At least there was that.

In fact, he couldn't help feeling _so thankful_ that Ed was his normal self. Nothing about him screamed defeat or listlessness. Everything was as normal as could be. At least in terms of Ed. But that was exactly the idea. He was all smiles, his patch of red hair was lively, and his brown eyes were full of life and excitement.

Just the way Ed would always look.

“Uh... ya know, she's got those buck teeth and all! Course it's obvious! And who else would ya be talking to?!” Eddy muttered, kicking a stray cup across the floor.

“Eddy, please!” Edd hissed, giving him a nudge to the side before turning to their friend, “Don't listen to him, Ed. He's only worried about you.”

“I heard that, Sockhead!” Eddy snarled.

Smiling brightly, Ed stood up, “That is okay! May is very nice and she likes warm hugs, guys!”

“I'm... sure she does, Ed,” Edd murmured, smiling nervously. “Well, gentlemen... perhaps we should figure out how we'd like to spend the day? At least to get our minds off things?”

Relieved at this sentiment, Eddy nodded vigorously as he pulled off his own coat, “Best idea you've had so far, Sockhead!”

Edd stuck out his tongue in a childish manner, which admittedly made Eddy's heart flutter. Seeing Edd actually acting like a kid, as he should have been all along, never failed to thrill Eddy.

Coming over to them, Ed immediately scooped them up into a happy hug, “All for one and one for all, guys!”

Both Eddy and Edd were lifted off the floor, crushed up against Ed, along with their cheeks smooshed together. Not an ounce of personal space to be found.

“Ed, c'mon! Leggo! No need to get all sappy!”

“But Eddy, you guys got all huggy before you got here! Can't I have a turn?”

“Of course you can, Ed.”

“How the heck did ya know about that?!”

“You guys smell like each other!”

“Ed, that's preposterous!”

“I don't smell like Double D!”

“Oh country air, I have to disagree.”

“It's _au contraire_ , Ed!”

“Eddy, I'm supposed to be the one doing the correcting!”

“Well it's my turn for a change!”

“Hush, you!”

“Make me!”

Silence.

“...Is this the part where you guys make out?”

“ED!!!”

Yep, everything was definitely back to normal. And only getting better. Eddy could only hope it would keep this way. But somehow, he had a pretty good feeling that it would.

 


End file.
